Tunnel of Love
by NothingBetterThanGrey'sAndGlee
Summary: Kurt's not allowed to ride the Tunnel of Love alone and Blaine is the stranger in line behind him who agrees to ride with him. oneshot.


**Hello! Sasi's here again with another Klaine oneshot! Hope you will like it :)**

* * *

Who needs a boyfriend when you have the carnival's cotton candy?

Kurt was thinking that while he was waiting in the tunnel of love's line, eating his little sweet pink cloud and also regretting this, because those skinny jeans he saw online weren't a big size.

The line was very long, but he was waiting since he had arrived, right behind sweet couple that were kissing like they would have die the minute after they would have broke apart.

All this love, it makes Kurt sick. Of course he wanted a boyfriend, who he was kidding? He is a 17 old years boys, his hormones driving him crazy and all that couple making him really jealous.

But, like every Hummel, he was also really stubborn and he wanted to take a ride in the Tunnel of Love even if he was alone, because he wanted to demonstrate that Love ISN'T all you need.

When finally the couple in front of him entered the Tunnel, he was ready with his money in his hand, looking at the ticket collector with his bitch face.

But the man looked at him with a bored face and said –Sorry kid, you have to be with someone else for enter the Tunnel of Love, it's in the rules-

Kurt was very annoyed and he responded – I'm sorry, but as you said this is the tunnel of love and I have to enter with someone I love right? WELL I love myself more than anybody else and I don't think I can't enter just beca…- Kurt was interrupted by someone who said –YHEA! TELL HIM!-

The voice came from behind him and it was a very beautiful voice.

When Kurt turned to see who said that, his jaw dropped and he couldn't help but stare.

This boy, probably he was the same age as Kurt, was stunning.

Not really tall, with dark gelled curls and the most deep eyes Kurt has ever seen; they were the same color of the honey and they were just as sweet as it.

His pink lips were stretched in a smile and at their corner there were a little cotton candy left.

Kurt didn't know how someone could look so hot and adorable at the same time.

-Listen kid, after you've done staring at this other annoying boy, please let me know at I'll let the line flow, because you know, YOU TWO ARE BLOCKING IT.- said the man clearly exasperated – Maybe you could shut the hell up and enter together-

Kurt looked at the boy who gave a little and quite confused nod.

-Fine, but as I've said everybody should enter with anybody even if that means with yourself!- Kurt concluded, happy to have the last words.

They both sat in the little pink boat and entered the tunnel, who was full of hearts and cupids, with a slow love song playing in the background.

Everybody in the other boats where kissing sweetly, other were making out and in a boat a boy had his left hand under the t-shirt of his girlfriend.

Everybody expect Kurt and this amazing boy, who was sitting next to him, looking around with a blush on his cheeks.

Gosh he was so adorable.

-So, hum… nice speech hum…- the boy said trying to cover the embarrassing silence that was intertwined only with the slow love song…

-Kurt, my name's Kurt. Oh and thank you, herm…- Kurt said smiling

-Blaine, mine's Blaine.-said the other smiling too

-Well I really think what I've said… even if, now that I think about it I don't know if me and my imaginary boyfriend would like this cheesy music and all this hearts…-

The song changed and Teenage dream started to play.

-Well, I like this song…- Blaine said smiling a little while starting to softly sing the first few lines

Kurt was really surprised this boy really have a gorgeous voice

-Wow, you really sing well, you know? It's a good thing, I like singing. Actually I'm in my glee club, the new directions.-

-NO WAY! I'm in mine, the warblers, we're gonna be your adversary at regionals!-

-Oh well, so this means we're gonna be enemies?- Kurt said with a teasing smile

The ride finished and they hopped out of the little boat.

-Yes, but in the meanwhile… why don't we take a coffee?- Blaine asked with a wink

Kurt, blushing, only replied – Why not? My non fat mocha is really important to me-

-Let's go then, I know a shortcut- Blaine said and they started to exit the carnival.

Who knew that enter alone on the Tunnel of loves meant to exit with a gorgeous boy?


End file.
